kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP18 (Slayers)
Return! The Red Priest is Back! (Japanese: Return! 赤あか法師ほうしふたたび!, lit. Return! Aka hōshi futatabi!) is the 18th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 4, 1995. Synopsis To enter Sairaag, Lina, Gourry and Amelia sneak in the city during the night, so they won't get caught. They hide in an alley, but after a mishap with Gourry saying the wrong thing about Lina, they make such a racket that a girl named Sylphiel is able to find them. Sylphiel claims to know Gourry and brings them to her house home. Gourry faintly remembers her because of her cooking. Her father, Elc, explains that a month ago, a young woman named Eris had told them that an evil sorceress named Lina Inverse had Gourry under mind control and is planning on destroying the world. Elc, until hearing about the mind control didn't want to believe the worst about Gourry, but Eris turned out to have great references. The plot thickens as Lina finds that she used to work for Rezo, the Red Priest. They decide to see this girl named Eris who is staying at a mansion in town. When they enter (through a hole they made in the wall), they enter a laboratory that Lina claims to be used for the study of chimeras. When they get upstairs they see a potrait of Rezo. At this point Eris (along with Vrumugun and Zangulus) welcome the intruders, telling them that this is one of many of Rezo's mansions. Vrumugun fights Lina while Zangulus spars with Gourry. Thinking she would go up against Eris, Amelia is startled when Eris sends a disgusting chimera to fight her. Amelia is too scared to move, much less fight the chimera, so their fight is a standstill at first. Lina beats Vrumugun with her sword and slices and dices him. However, after Gourry defeats Zangulus (not killing him) and Amelia uses Blam Blazer against her opponent, the chimera, another Vrumugun shows up. Lina uses him as a shield against a spell that turns him into ice. But then another Vrumugun shows up next to his icy counterpart. And then another one beside the new Vrumugun. More start to appear, and Lina reveals that they all must be copies. At that moment, Zelgadiss breaks in, and starts to kill off all of the copies. He then tells them that Eris is controlling them. Eris then welcomes the traitor. She then tells them that Zelgadis used to work for Rezo. At that moment, Rezo comes out of the shadows... Major events Debuts * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Eris * Copy Rezo * Elc Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Eris * Zangulus * Vrumugun * Copy Rezo * Elc Spells * Levitation (Lina, Amelia} * Freeze Arrow (Vrumugun) * Flare Arrow (Lina) * Icicle Lance (Vrumugun) * Garv Flare (Lina) * Blam Blazer (Amelia) Trivia * The first appearence of Eris, Elc, Sylphiel, and Copy Rezo. * Zelgadiss returns after being absent since episode 10. * Crispin Freeman replaces Daniel Cronin as the voice of Zelgadiss. Peter Davis replaces Charles Rolfe, who voiced the original red priest, as Copy Rezo. * This marks Vrumugun's final appearence. Strangely, after Zelgadiss destroys the copies, Vrumugun never appears again in this season. At the end of NEXT, however, there is a person in the audience who looks very similar to Vrumugun. It is thought that he may be the original. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Crispin Freeman * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Veronica Taylor * Elc - Adam Sholder * Sylphiel Nels Lahda - Stacia Crawford * Copy Rezo - Peter Davis * Eris - Rachel Nanstad * Vrumugun - Jimmy Zoppi * Zangulus - Ted Lewis Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes